Romeo! Romeo! I am your Benvolio!
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Romeo is devastated by the loss of his Juliet and instead of killing himself, he turns and runs back to Mantua, calling for the only person he knows will be there for him. But Just how Much will Benvolio be willing to Help Romeo? Warning: Good ol fashioned smut inside


Romeo, Romeo, I am your Benvolio!

The plot for this little oneshot is, What if at the sight of the "dead" Juliet, Romeo is to too distraught to do anything else but turn and run. Run back to Mantua, and send word for the only person who could actually comfort him, his good hearted cousin, Benvolio. And Benvolio, being the caring person he is, would do anything to keep the good Romeo happy, But just what would he do? Just how far would he go? (I wanted to add, and just how much would he like it? But I didn't want to make it sound like an erotic novel cx)

"Benvolio?" A knock at the door roused the young man from his light nap.

"Come in." He yawned, standing from the bed.

"I have an urgent letter from Romeo in Mantua. He requests you visit him immeadiatley." The man gruffed, showing the letter to Benvolio.

"What for?" He asked, gathering the full of his clothes.

"I'm not sure. It only states he wants you-"

"Yes, yes I got that. Thank you." Benvolio said, already pulling on his clothes. Not wasting a second, he poked his head out the window and called for one of the manservants to ready a horse for him.

"This should be rich" He smiled to himself.

Arriving in Mantua, Benvolio rushed to the small area of seclusion Romeo had written to them of where he was staying.

"Romeo, where art thou?" Benvolio cried as he dismounted the horse.

"Oh? Are you the man by the name of Benvolio, cousin to Romeo?" A man said, stepping out of the door.

"I am he, but who are you?" Benvolio asked, climbing the steps to meet the man in the brown robes.

"I am Friar Hugo. Your cousin there, has been throwing a fit ever since he returned from Verona. He's be-"

"Returned? Why that's proposterous, he couldn't have left to Verona! He's been banished from there!" Benvolio exclaimed.

"Oh? Then you've a law breaker on your hands. But I know nothing of it, and I'm glad to be rid of the stubborn mule!" The Friar exclaimed, smiling smugly. "I Have been listening to his heartaches and crying for too long." The Friar muttered something under his breath before disappearing into the street. His outburst confusing the good Benvolio.

"Romeo?" Benvolio called, closing the door behind him. "It's Benvolio, as you requested. Romeo?"

"Benvolio?" A weak voice called to him from upstairs, and Benvolio rushed up to it. Opening the door, Benvolio saw Romeo there, sprawled on the bed, his face wetened with tears.

"Oh Romeo! What have you done?" Benvolio cried as he rushed to Romeo's side, sitting on his knees as waited for Romeo to answer.

"What have I done? I have earned my banishment which in turn brought me the death of the one I loved!" He whispered, more tears flowing from his eyes,

"Why did you return to Verona, Friar Hugo said you had gone back. Why risk your head, cousin? why?"

"To see Juliet." He choked, sobbing even more.

"But she's dead cousin." He said, running a hand through the sweaty hair of the other.

"Which is why my heart is drowning in these tears!" He exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, no. Romeo, please tell me you had no feelings for this Capulet girl!" Benvolio said, pressing his forehead to his cousins. "Why Romeo, can't you be satisfied with the simpler things? Why must you always pursue what you cannot have?!"

"Benvolio, please." Romeo sniffled, as Benvolio raised his head, "Help me take away that which pains my heart so!"

Running his hand through Romeo's hair again, and again, Benvolio stared at his cousin, who all through thier lives gave and gave and gave to Benvolio when he needed it. Now, sitting beside the bed where Romeo lay facing his first heartbreak, Benvolio was desperate. His heart was heavied with the same pain as Romeo's and he wished he could take it all from him.

"Romeo?" He whispered softly, in a tone he didn't know he could speak in.

"Romeo?" the voice called to him and his head snapped up. It sounded too familiar, it sounded like how Juliet would say it. Soft. He looked to Benvolio to see he was only inches away from his face.

"Benvolio, Is there no cure?" He asked, eyes locking with those of his cousin.

"An Apothecary couldn't give you anything that would help." Benvolio said, letting his face draw nearer to Romeo's.

"Then how, how do I make it stop?" The look in Romeo's eyes cried desperation, as did the heart beat of Benvolio.

"You need something to occupy your mind. Something that can stop the venom in your thoughts from spreading." By now the warm breath of Benvolio was on Romeo's lips, and Romeo, couldn't, even in this lucidness, see what was about to happen. Benvolio pressed his lips to Romeo's softly, letting Romeo adjust to the form of his lips. He left them there until Romeo kissed him back, turning his head to deepen the it. Letting go, Benvolio let out shaky breath, what had he just done?

"Are you my Juliet?" Romeo asked with a smile, in a delerium caused by the kiss.

"No. Romeo, I am your Benvolio." Benvolio said, looking Romeo in the eye. He reassured himself this is what Romeo needed, and if this was what it took, Benvolio would do it. Kissing Romeo again, he didn't pull away when Romeo offered his tongue up, he let it explore his mouth without any hesitation.

Suddenly, Romeo grabbed Benvolio by his shirt and heaved him on top of himself, chests pressed together on the bed, and an awkward and inexperienced Benvolio fumbling with his hands, debating wether they should play with Romeo's hair or be put to 'use' elsewhere. Romeo, too far gone to want to stop, solved Benvolio's problem, by locking his hand in an embrace with his own. Sliding his tongue out of Benvolio's mouth he let it touch Benvolio's neck before biting down there. He sat up, mouth still locked on Benvolio's neck, his cousins legs around his hips.

"Romeo!" Benvolio exclaimed as he felt something hard pressing into him. But his cousin only responded with more bites. Trailing down his neck down and as far down as the shirt would let him. Suddenly, Romeo flung Benvolio off of him and onto the bed. Tearing at the top until he finally pulled it from Benvolio's body. He continued to kiss Benvolio's chest, letting himself work slowly until he finally came down to the rim of his tights.

"_Oh God."_ Benvolio though, feeling fingers already finding thier way in. They tugged at his pants, pulling them down slowly. Benvolio closed his eyes, embarrassed of how Romeo was going to expose his semi-hard dick, but opened them as Romeo stopped.

"Romeo?" he asked, but the other ignored him. In a rush, the the elder cousin had his clothes on the floor, leaving him bare, and exposing his hard on, much to the shock of Benvolio,who couldn't keep his eyes off _it_. And in a flash, Romeo was back atop Benvolio, hands moving to pull away the remaing clothes on Benvolio's body. Not wasting another second, Romeo slipped the tights off of him, releasing Benvolios hardening erection. He put his mouth around hit, letting his tongue slide over the slit enough times to elict the few drops of cum that couldn't be contained any longer. Once he had he taste in his mouth he pulled himself upfurther, kissing Benvolioand forcing his mouth open so he could sample how he tasted. As he slid his own tongue intohis cousins mouth, he grinded his hips into Benvolio's, rubbing thier erections together, causing enough friction for several moans to escape Banvolio's throat.

Pulling away, Romeo disregarded Benvolio's whimper, wanting to have the other on his stomach so he could finally enter him like he wanted. Grabbing Benvolio by the wrist he pulled him up and spun him so his face was buried into the pillow. He shoved three fingers in Benvolio's face, grunting as his cousin stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Suck." He whispered in the others ear, nipping at it gently before pulling his head away to watch. Once he felt they were wet enough he pulled them from his cousins mouth, and prepared him for what was to come. Sliding one finger in, he watched as Benvolio's face shifted from calm to paniced as another one slid in after the first.

"Relax yourself, dear Benvolio." Romeo whispered, cringing at his cousins short yelp of pain as the third finger slid in, and moved them around. He pushed them in a bit further until the pained look on Benvolio's face was replaced with one of a quieted pleasure.

Removing his fingers, Romeo replaced them with his dick as he entered Benvolio slowly. He slid himself in with only a few inches to spare until he got to Benvolio's sweet spot.

"Benvolio!" Romeo half laughed, half moaned, "You're- you're so tight!" Romeo pushed himself deeper into Benvolio, his fingers digging into Benvolio's waist as he felt the tightness of Benvolio enclosed around his dick. Soon, Benvolio was pushing himself backinto his cousin, finding pace with each wonderful thrust his cousin gave him. 

"Romeo" Benvolio panted, tryingto not let the moan building up in him escape, "Romeo." Romeo only responed with more thrusts, letting his head roll back as he took in the all the pleasure that came with fucking his cousin.

"Benvolio" He grunted, "I fear you'll last longer than I." Romeo stopped himself from saying more, he could feel himself nearing the peak, and all he needed was just a little more. He

"BENVOLIO" Romeo cried, falling atop his cousin without time pulling out. He lied there until he could catch his breath again. "I haven't felt that good since.." Romeo couldn't even finish sentence, he rolled off his cousin and back onto the bed, his orgasm still reverberating through his body. He looked over at his cousin who was now on his back, breathing as heavy Romeo. He was about to move to plant a kiss on the younger, when he noticed something.

"Benvolio, you didn't finsih?" Romeo whispered, looking down at his cousins still throbbing erection.

"I didn't get time to." He huffed,

"I'll have to fix that."

"_It's only Romeo" _Benvolio thought as Romeo continued to take Benvolio further in his mouth, his tongue carefully caressing the throbbing dick in his mouth. _"It's just Romeo. Just Romeo. Romeo. Romeo. Romeo. Romeo!" _

"Romeo!" Benvolio cried as he came inside cousins mouth. He let go of Romeo's hair, melting back into the bed sheets. He picked up his head to look at Romeo, who stared at him, the flame of lust in his eyes dimming, and the white cum of himself spilling out of his cousins mouth.

"Oh Benvolio." He laughed, licking his lips clean after he planted a kiss on his cousin.

"Romeo." He whispered, weakly. 'Where'd you learn all that?"

"Well, I'll only tell you this. There was a reason why Mercutio was so...flambouyant."


End file.
